Pah
by Beezz
Summary: O relacionamento de Dohko e Shion através dos olhos de uma serva. Yaoi.


Se lhe perguntassem qual era seu dom, Saha diria que era observar.

Observar lhe dava o poder de percepção, o poder de aprender, colecionar detalhes e pequenos gestos que os demais deixavam passar. Se perguntassem a Saha, ele diria que sabia de muitos segredos e palavras não ditas que rondavam os cavaleiros, as amazonas e os pequeninos aprendizes dos cavaleiros de ouros. Todos muito interessantes.

Saha sempre quisera ser um cavaleiro, mas faltava-lhe poder. Restara-lhe apenas a felicidade em sentar nos bancos das arquibancadas e assistir aos treinos dos pequenos aspirantes à cavaleiros. Os deuses não lhe presentearam com a força de um defensor de Atena ou Santuário, mas certamente havia lhe presenteado com o dom da observação... de captar com facilidade algo no ar.

Ele era filho de um dos servos do Santuário. Tinha livre passagem e se tornara um assíduo espectador dos combates e treinos. Quando Saha chegara ao Santuário, com apenas dez anos de idade, não havia muito de interessante ali. Os cavaleiros eram fortes e poderosos, mas passavam boa parte de seus dias enfurnados em suas casas, presos em seus afazeres e Saha apenas imaginava como deveria ser o interior de cada casa. O que os cavaleiros de outro deveria fazer o dia todo? Eles vestiam roupas comuns? Assistiam televisão, escutavam música? Ele sempre se pegava imaginando o dia a dia de alguns deles... os protetores do Santuário em tarefas comuns: lendo livros, escolhendo roupas, tomando banho, comendo torradas.

Em um ou dois meses, se tornara extremamente tedioso observá-los. Seus dias tornaram-se maiores, longos, e demorados. Isso até os garotos chegarem, os aprendizes de cada casa. Saha estava eufórico, aqueles meninos de dez, onze anos eram, naquele momento, seu maior divertimento. Ele conheceu um a um, observando-os desde o dia em que chegaram. Mas ele sentia-se, agora com seus dezenove anos, muito entretido em observar o pequenino Shion, o menininho de cabelos verdes e olhos cor de rosa. Shion lembrava-lhe sua infância, sempre afastado, cuidadoso, muito calado, mas com os olhos enormes observando tudo com muito cuidado. Shion era um menino muito, muito esperto.

Em dois anos, Saha se tornara especialista em analisar o aprendiz de Áries.

Shion era um garoto de poucos amigos. Do tipo que colecionava colegas e conhecidos com muito carinho, mas confia em poucos. Shion era o exemplo de garoto que se mantém calado mesmo estando em uma roda de amigos, o tipo que soltava um comentário em seu momento certo. Sempre sabia o momento certo de repreender ou elogiar alguém. Sempre muito educado, os sorrisos medidos e que presenteavam desconhecidos e amigos em momentos corretos. Shion era o tipo de criança que sabia quando devia parar de brincar bruscamente, quando devia deixar de lado as pirraças. Presenteava-os com um sorriso educado e sincero, sua expressão sempre límpida e bondosa. Compreendia quando seu mestre precisava de um descanso, ou quando a expressão cansada no rosto do mestre lhe dizia que era preciso um tempo.

Ele sentava-se sempre no canto esquerdo da espaçosa mesa do campo de treinamento. Servia-se de um pouco de suco e algumas torradas. Comia vez ou outra um pouco de geléia de amora, sujando os dedos brancos e os cantos dos lábios adoravelmente.

Ele não precisava ser muito observador para perceber os olhares entre os dois. O modo como a mão de Dohko sempre pousava sobre o ombro de Shion de forma_ exageradamente_ longa. O jeito de Shion fitar o liberiano com o canto dos olhos, com aquele sorriso discreto e sincero que Saha conhecia. Vez ou outra, eles trocavam sorrisinhos e brincadeiras quando os outros diziam alguma bobagem. Dohko normalmente escorregaria os dedos pelos fios esverdeados, de forma distraída, como quem estava apenas pensando enquanto chamava a atenção de um amigo, tocando-lhe as costas. Quando Shion estava eufórico por vencer alguma desafio com seu mestre, ele mordia os lábios impaciente, procurando por Dohko em todo o Santuário até achá-lo embaixo de uma das árvores. Dohko era sempre o primeiro a chegar de noitinha, quando ambos se juntavam embaixo da mesma árvore para conversarem ou lerem um livro.


End file.
